Full Metal Pullet
"Full Metal Pullet" is the first segment of the second episode of 101 Dalmatians: The Series. Plot The episode begins with Sgt. Tibbs about to start a stick catch race between Lucky and Tripod. Lt. Pug arrives, however, and claims that since the Colonel is absent, he's in charge. The race continues with Tripod claiming the victory. As a reward, Lt. Pug makes Tripod do twenty push-ups, with Lucky having to do fifty. Later, after having trouble getting up on a tree stump, Lt. Pug states that in the coming week the pups will be running the drill on Unit Cohesion, and those who pass will become "Bark Brigade" cadets. Cadpig explains Unit Cohesion as "working together as one big dog". Lt. Pug overhears her and orders her to do thirty-seven push-ups. However, When Cadpig states his rank only gives the illusion of power, he increases the amount of push-ups to thirty-eight. Pug then assigns Lucky and Tripod as team leaders and for them to pick their teams. During the team picking, Tripod has just picked Duke to be in his team, who gives a girly squeal in delight. Lucky notices the only one remaining is Spot, sitting in a bucket. At first, he tries picking the bucket, but Lt. Pug makes him pick Spot. Spot is delighted; however, she trips on the bucket, giving Lucky a bad feeling. As they practice their marching, Spot accidentally hits her head, and in her dizziness, leads the pups up a ramp and into a bucket of molasses. They then proceed to see Tripod's team march by before Lucky chastises Spot for being the reason that the group isn't as good as Tripod's, since the point is to be "one big dog" (with Cadpig snarking that they're "one big dog and a chicken"). Spot insists she can be a dog too, and in demonstrating, trips and gets catapulted by the stick launcher. That night in the Dearly Farm barn, Lucky tells Cadpig and Rolly that because Spot doesn't fit in as a Dog, they need to get rid of her. Whilst Cadpig suggests they celebrate their differences and have a group cluck, Rolly's all for Lucky's idea and questions how to get rid of Spot. Lucky explains that they'll make it her idea. The following morning, Lucky begins picking on Spot by insisting she "wags her tail" and "walks like a dog", making her get down on her wings. Lt. Pug, watching from a bale of hay, begins to heckle Spot. He criticizes her smell, but Cadpig expresses how low Pug is stooping just to enforce his authority, but Pug comments he was talking to the "dumb cluck" and orders Cadpig to give him thirty-seven push-ups. The "dumb cluck" remark, however, is the last straw for Spot and stands up to Lt. Pug, stating he has no right to talk to her that way and should treat her with more respect in the future, before pushing Pug into the molasses barrel. In anger, Pug kicks Spot out before telling the pups that without Spot, they have no full team so will automatically fail the Unit Cohesion drill. Cadpig chastises Lucky on his behavior and not standing up for Spot when Pug insulted her. That night, Lucky has a nightmare on turning into a chicken himself, making him decide to talk to Spot. At the hen house, Lucky apologizes to Spot for how he acted and how he couldn't make the best of their "dog-chicken team". He admits how brave Spot was to stand up to Lt. Pug, but Spot states that she got kicked out as a result. Lucky claims he has an idea. At the drill, the pups and Spot are about to begin their drill. Spot worries what Pug will say, but Lucky states that the important thing is that they cohere. They then proceed to do a kind of dance number, which seems to get Pug to call it a "sorry excuse for cohesion", but as he continues to mock them, the Colonel arrives. Lt. Pug immediately shrinks in the presence of his superior and questions what he's doing here. The Colonel explains that he didn't want to miss the great moment of welcoming "each and every one of these pups into the "Bark Brigade". The Colonel gives Tripod's team credit for their precision, and also gives credit to Lucky's team for their "creativity". The pups then celebrate in a group howl. Cast *Lucky- Pamela Segal-Aldon *Cadpig/Rolly- Kath Soucie *Tripod- Toran Caudell *Spot- Tara Strong *Sgt. Tibbs/Lt.Pug- Jeff Bennett *Colonel- Jim Cummings Trivia *The title of this episode is based on the film Full Metal Jacket. *This episode marks Duke's only appearance. *This episode is actually the second episode of the first season, since it acquaints the pups to Spot and has them get her into the "Bark Brigade"; however, this was the twenty-seventh episode to air, and was aired as part of the second season. *This episode has the Colonel welcome the Dalmatians into the "Bark Brigade". *When Cadpig suggests celebrating their differences, her pupils are black instead of blue. Though this could be cause of the lighting. *Amongst the pups in Tripod's group is a puppy whom at first seems to have a white collar. Later in the episode, he is shown to have no collar at all. *When Lucky states, "We cohered," some slight pencil lines can be seen on his outline. *The pups, Spot and Lt. Pug all fall into molasses. This is similar to what happens to Cruella in the "live-action" version of 101 Dalmatians. Category:Episodes